Dreams of reality
by Nami1415
Summary: A man is costanty being plagued by voices telling him about "the maze". He goes to a phsycologist who he hopes will help him, when the phsycologist asks about a reaccuring dream, will he find out where the voices are from and what the maze is?


Well, This story came to me in a dream, so sorry if it's a bit sketchy….. Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!

"Take a seat."

"O-okay."

"I'm your new psychologist, Vincent."

"It's nice to meet you Vincent."

"Now, I've been told you believe these people in your dreams are becoming real. Is that correct?"

"Y-yes."

"What makes you think that?"

"W-well, they started in my dreams, and slowly they began taking over my mind,"

"How are they taking over your mind?"

"I-I can hear them, constantly. Now even when I just blink, they're there. I-I don't know how, but they claim to have found a way out of the maze. The maze. That's all they keep saying. Over and over and over again! I- I can't take it! It's just that over and over! The maze! The maze! The maze! THE MAZE! WHAT DOES IT MEAN!"

"Sir, please calm down. Why don't you tell me about your dreams?"

"There's only one, the same events, over and over. Every single time."

"Well, tell me."

"*Sigh* fine."

_I'm in my room, or the room I'm in. I feel like I woke up, so I stand up but when I look behind me, I can see myself sleeping. I'm confused, but I walk to the nearest window, someone is calling, calling me. I open it and lean out. Suddenly, the wall gives out and I'm falling, down and down until I'm about to hit the ground. I brace myself, getting ready, until I feel myself going upward. I open one eye, and all I see are clouds. I look down and realize…. I'm flying. I start laughing, flying higher and higher, twirling and spinning. I'm completely happy and excited. Then it happens….. It's like, whatever was keeping me flying gets switched off. I start falling, faster and faster until I hit a building. I crash through the glass roof and hit the ground, then everything goes black….._

"What happens next?"

"I- uh, I don't know."

"….Sir, I know you know more that. You wouldn't need me if that was it. Now please continue."

"Um, o-okay. It's just, well, around this part, everyone stops me and tells me it was just a dream and I shouldn't worry…."

"Sir, you're going to realize I'm not like other psychologists."

"I-I'm sorry. I've just gotten used to people stopping me."

"I won't stop you, please continue to the end."

"Well…."

_When I wake up, there's a huge knot on the back of my head that hurts when I touch it. I get up and look around and I see I'm in what looks like, a city. But, everything looks broken and deserted. I start walking around and I find a pure white hallway. Something about it just… Pulls me to it. It's like nothing in there was ever touched by whatever happened to the rest of the city. I walk down it, marveling at it's beauty when further down, a flash of red caught my eye. I ducked into a doorway to hide from it. I heard the steps getting closer, and closer. And finally it passed… A man, with bright red hair, dark green eyes, and purple triangular tattoos under his eyes._

"A-Axel?" _The voice rolled off my tongue without me thinking. I shook my head, Where had that come from? I've never seen that man before in my life….I watched as the man ran and turned the corner. Why… Why was he familiar? I stood and kept walking, deeper and deeper into the hallway, until I heard something big, and metallic heading my way. I dove into the closest room and hid. The door creaked opened and a metallic machine strode in with a small girl in front of it with glowing yellow eyes. _

"Someone's in here… I can hear their heartbeat…."_ I gulped, my heart pounding and cold sweat dripping down my face. The girl was getting closer, looking behind everything to see if someone was there. Finally they came upon my hiding spot…. The metallic figure grabbed the desk and threw it against the other wall, leaving me in full view. I screamed and tried to run, but it caught me and threw me into the hallway, knocking me out. Though I blacked out, I could still hear… The girl walked next to me and stopped. _

"He's still breathing…. Amazing, he survived. We'll take what we need and leave…. We will see him again later."

_With that I felt a searing pain in my arm, burning, ripping and tearing. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. _

"Let's go daddy. We got what we needed." _The little girl said._

_Then, I couldn't hear and I let myself fall asleep. I awoke outside of the white hallway and back inside the city. There was a campfire close to me, giving me warmth. I sat up, rubbing my aching head._

"Good, you're awake._"_

'_Ung, I feel like a truck ran over me.' I thought. I turned to the man who talked to me….._

_It was the man from before…._

"W-who are you?" _I asked._

_The man smiled, "_Names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?

_I rubbed my head, "_Uh…. I think so."

"So what's your name cutie?"

"My name is…. Uh….. Um…. I can't….. Remember."

_A worried look came over Axel's face,_ "Did you happen to run into a little girl with yellow eyes?"

"Um, I dunno, its kinda fuzzy…. Dark hair, dark dress, and a bow on her head?"

_Axel pointed at me_, "Yes, how did you see her?"

_I bit my lip, trying to remember what happened, "_I was in a white corridor, and I heard something coming towards me, so I hid behind a desk in a room. I heard them come in and they found me. The big robot picked me up and threw me into the corridor and I couldn't see. But, the girl came over to me and my arm was burning and I blacked out completely and…. Here I am."

_Axel looked very concerned now, and It scared me, "_What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sora…. That wasn't a little girl…. That's what we call a heartless. They kill people and steal their 'essence', It's like, a spark of life. So, the fact that she stole your essence and you're here is a mystery to me or… Oh my god…"

"What? What is it?"

_Axel looked up at me, his eyes full of fear, "_You're… Him…"

"Who?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Cliff hanger! I know I haven't identified who the main character is and I realize I called little sisters heartless, but I got this story from a dream I had, so, instead of him, or sir, it was her and miss… This dream was pretty scary, and I hated the way it ended, so I'll change it…..

Review! Please! I'll get a new one out sooner!


End file.
